First Meeting
by The PerfectAspiration
Summary: A Canadian Woman, and a American man meet for the first time. But with so much pent up lust, how long can they last? Pure Smut. This is not an X-over. Please read authors note inside  :


**Authors Note: Okay. So, I've throw a little something together with the help of my very close friend, Xmodius. He's absolutely amazing, so please please please go read his stories. Now, I'm going to explain this so people aren't getting confused: We were writing back and forth to each other, so you're going to notice that it switches POV's. I don't want to change it though, because I like how it flows. Just warning you so you aren't PM'ing me going "WTF ARE YOU DOINGGG" Kthanks. Enjoy people (; Oh. Do not read if your are not the legal age, it may cause your eyes to bleed, and your heart to overload. Do not need any deaths.**

**Anyways, on with the show!**

**…**

I stand behind you while you sat in that chair, gently touching your neck with my fingertips, then my lips... releasing a hot breath near your earlobe while my hands roamed over your t-shirt covered chest, gently squeezing and pinching. My fingers delicately pinch and roll your nipples, still covered by your bra. I nip at your neck some more, a sultry moan escaping your lips as your eyes flutter shut. My hands caress your tummy, sliding around to your back as my nimble fingers undo the clasp of your bra.

With restrictions removed my roving fingers slide beneath the straps, gently massaging your shoulders, feeling the skin indentation your bra has left behind. My palms slide down slowly, I cup your breasts beneath the bra that is now only hanging on. You moan louder and squeeze my hands with yours, wishing I would just take you right now.

The mere touch of your warm skin against mine sent flickers of current coursing across the most delicate regions of my body. I could feel the warmth spreading through every limb, the lust begging me to succumb to your touch, and even the twinges of pleasure erupting from my center, traveling shakily down my thighs. The only other participant was that of my thundering heart. I steadied my breathing, before pulling your hands from my body and standing to face you.

Your smile widened, as the tips of your fingers danced down the length of my forearm. Within moments, I felt the firm touch of your other hand, pressing lightly into the small of my back, pulling my body closer to you. Our eyes remained fixated on one another, basking in the ever increasing glow of anticipation. Your soft lips brushed against my own before I could gain control over my senses, igniting the hidden cravings within my body. I reached up, running my fingers through your hair, grasping frantically at the strands, as I felt the warmth of you tongue running urgently across my bottom lip.

Our tongues met slowly at first, moving against each other softly; flesh warming from the friction of the increasing tempo. Your hands cradled my head gently, securing our embrace, till our tongues began to frantically probe the inner most depths of each others eager mouths. Slowly your fingers inched their way across the nape of my neck, further sparking the arousal your tongue had enticed. My body was utterly consumed with the way your skin brushed so intimately against mine; delicate, smooth.

Your curious fingers released their grip on my head, sliding down my neck as we kiss. Further south they slide, pawing at my shoulders for a moment, then continuing over my arms. Your fingers squeeze my triceps greedily, the feel of my toned muscles exciting your imagination. "What will those arms feel like when they're on either side of my head as he fucks me?" As if I can read your mind, my hand in the small of your back gently traces up your spine with a feather touch in response. You moan and grind your perky breasts press against my chest, the erect nipples poking into my pecs, which in turn sends a hot flush from my head to my toes before focusing into my erect member. You break our kiss and coo approvingly at the bulge in my pants pressing you through my pants, the excited and engorged member, desperately trying to reach your panty covered honey pot. Another shiver shoots up my body when you begin nibbling at my neck.

Those naughty hands of yours are on the move again. Do they ever stay in one place long? One slides down my tummy, your index finger playfully teasing the happy trail that leads to the prize below. I growl when your hand slips beneath my pants and boxers, grasping my rigid member in your soft fingers. Your other hand absently slides around my back, slipping beneath my waistband to squeeze at my rear. My head is swimming, all I can think about are your busy hands and those perky breasts that I want to suckle like a starving infant. My hands have ideas of their own, my left still tracing delicate lines up and down your spine, while my right slides between our tummies, mirroring your actions as my fingers wriggle beneath your cotton panties. My senses are nearly overwhelmed by what my fingers tell me: Soft tufts of hair, the crowning glory of your moist treasures. Further down are tender, hot folds of flesh, with more than a light coating of passion around the entrance. My index finger slips between those netherlips, gathering your juices as your hips begin to slowly buck on their own. You're panting into my neck, your own hands groping and stroking me with more vigor. The tip of my finger finds your love button, which I delicately flicker and touch, feeling your entire body melt into mine.

You backed us up into the spare room behind you, and shoved me onto to bed, climbing on top of my heated body. Your hands, gliding tenderly up the slopes of my inner thighs. I shivered, the single sensation of your hands greedily searching for their mark, made my body tingle in ways only you could produce. I felt my legs begin to shake, as my pants was slipped from my skin, and tossed to the side of our room. You smiled up at me, your finger stroking along the wet fabric that separated you from your desire. Knowing that I was more than ready for you, you leaned down and kissed the wet mark, before sliding down the layer, dropping it to the floor.

I was exposed to you now, as you parted my legs ever so slightly. I knew what was coming. My body longed for it, always yearning for your touch in every way. So as your finger stroked along my wet slit, entering my body, I couldn't help but react the way my senses craved and insisted upon. My hips raised from the bed of their own accord, pulling your finger deeper within me. I looked down, expecting you to force my body back upon the sheets, but the grin on his your told me this was what you longed for.

My instant reaction to your touch had driven my mind into a state of euphoria, that not even I had the ability to control. I had no voice to speak with, as my mind concentrated on the ecstatic way my clit began to swell and throb so violently under your touch. You looked up at me then, and your smile became as wild as the look in your eyes. I watched you as your tongue inched its way to my pleasure center, effortlessly circling around my clit. I jumped slightly, as the warm satisfaction engrossed every part of me, adding to the pleasure that begged to be released. I moaned tossing my head around on the feathered pillow; grasping wildly at your hair.

I screamed, as your tongue danced around my clit, your teeth biting gently at the flesh.  
>Your fingers moved more eagerly now, driving me deeper and deeper into the heaven that surrounded us. The sheer mention of your name, sending your passion soaring into bold and impatient groans. I knew that I would not be able to hold back the orgasm that desperately petitioned to break free.<p>

And oh how I longed for your dam to burst under my tongue. That rush of liquid heat punctuated by your scream of climax. My lips longed to feel your cum splash against them. I flickered my tongue over your engorged clit faster still, eager for my reward. You hissed and twisted the bed sheets in your hands, your legs wrapping around my shoulders, desperately trying to urge my head forward. Your netherlips drooled on my chin as your hips bucked against my face. You screamed your orgasm, a slur of dirty words half garbled by groans and gasps. I remember stabbing my tongue into your opening, wriggling for the sweet nectar that flowed forth. Your hands suddenly grasped my head, nearly twisting my hair in knots as your body shivered. I remember you giggling near the end, still up on the euphoric high of our foreplay.

It was at that moment I lost all self control.

With a throaty growl, I crawled onto you. My cock traced a line of precum up your thigh as I hovered over you. You mewled and slid your arms around me, your legs following suit as your ankles hooked around my waist. We kissed again, deep and passionate as our hearts thudded in time together. I stared into those beautiful eyes, eyes aglow with the fire of passion, the desire, the anticipation. Tender soft lips just kissed were parted as your tongue ran over them. I slowly lowered myself onto you as your legs pulled me in closer. My cockhead twitched as it grazed the soft garden above your pleasure apex, the desire to be within you so powerful my vision was blurring.

"Xavier" you whispered in my ear before gently pinching my lobe with your lips. "Make love to me. I want to feel that hot, throbbing manhood pulsing inside me." You urge me forward again with your legs, my tip grazes your clit and we both shiver with excitement.

"You want me inside you baby?" I asked you, nibbling your neck.

"Yeeess..." you draw out with a whimper.

With a mischievous grin, I slowly move off of you. You stare at me with confusion and frustration, before a sudden yelp escapes your lips as I straddle your chest.

"You're going to need to get him lathered up baby, I don't think he's wet enough," I say with a wry smile. Your stare of frustration and arousal is so damn cute I just want to kiss you, but I won't break character. I know deep down you love this kind of teasing.

You whine a little as I gently slap my manhood against your cheek.

"C'mon lover," I say with a smile. "Don't you want to taste me?"

Another whimper, but you nod your head, bringing one hand to your face to gently stroke the rigid member resting along side your cheek. Another hot breath passes over me as my head lightly touches your lips. Your tongue laps out quickly, catching a dollop of precum still on my cock. I growl again, your deliberate teasing is maddening. Oh how I want to feel your hands on my ass while you suck me.

Your mouth opens, ever so slowly. My heart is in my throat as you look up at me, those gorgeous eyes filled with wanton lust and shameless need.

"Please baby..." I groan, waiting for you.

I leaned in and kissed up your inner thigh, dragging my nails lightly over your exposed length. A low growl rumbled up from your chest, as I felt you shudder beneath my lips. Slowly, my tongue began to trace circles across your hard shaft, reaching the tip, and flicking it gently with my tongue. You moaned, and arched your back, as I tasted a small trace of you trickle against my tongue. You were ready for me, and yearning for me to taste you further.

My hand began to stroke the length of your shaft, moving faster and faster, with each pass. I brought your cock to my warm tongue once again, slowly encasing my lips around the tip, and pulling you all into my mouth, I moved in rhythm with my hand, taking you in as far as my body would permit. Instinctively, you reached down, entangling your fingers in my hair, pushing your cock the back of my throat.

"Oh Rennia! Yes ... Yes .. that feels so good!" You moaned, throwing your head back, and closing your eyes.

I smiled, and continued my aching desire to satisfy your every need. My own body responding to you once again, as I felt the throbbing pressure between my thighs every time your hard shaft rubbed against the inside of my mouth. I moved with more urgency now, drawing you in deeper and deeper, faster and faster, allowing my free hand to lightly titillate the skin around your balls, driving you into a violent frenzy.

"Rennia .. God .. I won't be able to stop .. Re...please..."

Without another word, you pulled me from my locked obsession, picking me up into your arms. Our lips met, moving in perfect harmony, our tongues passionately searching for a way to consume the fires that raged so frenziedly inside of us. I could feel your hard shaft rubbing tightly against my leg as you pressed me into the wall.

I pin your hands to the wall by your head, your fingers folding with mine as we pant into each other's mouths. The passion is consuming us like a fire consumes wood in the hearth on a winter morning. My cock presses against your inner thigh, but as I flex my stomach muscles I feel it spring into place between your legs. You gasp as my length drags across your lips, your engorged clit tracing a firm line over my skin. Every gentle pump of my hips draws a gaps from your lips, your hands squeezing mine harder as we grind together.

Our kiss breaks, a string of saliva running from between our lips. Your eyes are almost vacant as they stare into mine, short quick breaths puffing from your agape mouth. I smile, half gasping myself, and kiss you once more quickly, suckling at your tongue. You yelp and moan into me as I turn you away from the wall. With a playful growl, I lean into you and we fall onto the bed. My cock is still wedged between your creamy thighs, and the gentle twisting of your legs in anticipation rubs my throbbing stick and makes me light headed.

"Xavier," you gasp, bringing your hands to my face and your legs around my hips. "Your lil maple leaf is practically on fire." I smile, loving that you've taken to my pet name for you. "Please quench my burning desire."

"How beautifully poetic," I gasp, smirking at you.

You giggle and cock an eyebrow at me. "Ok then. How about, 'Fuck me right now yankee.'?"

I stare at you, hazel eyes boring into yours. You look at me for a moment in stunned silence, wondering what's going through my mind.

And that's when I grant your desire.

We cry out together as I bury my cock all the way to the hilt inside your walls. You're so damn tight, and I fear I'm hurting you when you clench your eyes shut and draw a hiss between clenched teeth. Your hands grip my triceps, nails digging into my skin, but I don't care. It's so hot and so tight and its everything I can do to keep from cumming inside you right now.

"Rennia," I pant, holding perfectly still. "Are you...?"

"Yeah," you cut me off quickly, but I don't miss the single tear running from your eye. "I'm good... it was just sudden." As if to confirm, you flex your muscles around my cock, the rippling motion making my whole body shake as I hover over you. "C'mon stud..."

"Fuck me."

The moan that worked its way free was one that sent us both deeper into our passionate embrace. You fed from it, pumping more forcefully into me, as my nipples responded from your skin brushing against mine. Your hands cupped around my ass, holding me against you as you rocked into me with fire and urgency, drilling me into the bed underneath me.

"Yes .. Oh, yes .. Xavier!" I screamed, my legs wrapping tighter around your waist.

Your motions slowed for a moment, as you leaned in to kiss my neck. Then just as soon as our embrace had sparked, your urgency overwhelmed you, and you frequency of desire picked up once more. Your hard shaft felt so incredible sliding in and out of my body.

"Oh Yes Rennia .. you're amazing .. I need this .. all the time just you." You moaned, leaning down to run your tongue across my nipples.

My clit throbbed and ached, as I felt the warmth of your tongue upon me once more. I felt the warmth of our fluids dripping down the sides of my thighs, and knew instantly that I was close to another wave. My body tightened and constricted around your hard shaft, as you whispered out my name.

"Yes Xavier .. yes! I want you ... please .. now, I need it!" I shouted, pulling wildly on your hair.

With an immense force, you frantically moved inside of me, your eyes rolling back in your head. I couldn't catch my breath, and by the look of sheer unadulterated elation on your face, I knew that it would not be long till I had my own desires filled. I wanted you inside of me, all of you, every part. I longed to feel the onslaught of your warmth. I wanted to give you that single most desirable release that you too craved. I smiled, and bit my lip, rocking violently with you. Your hard cock writhing inside of me, going deeper and deeper, pushing me back into the bed. You groaned, and opened your eyes, and I realized in that moment that you was ready. I was ready. I nodded, and pressed my lips to yours, as my body drew your cock completely within me, squeezing up and down your shaft, stroking it like my hands had earlier.

Together our bodies undulated in a reckless violent motion, the sound of our hips slapping together echoing in the bedroom. Everything that had transpired led to this wonderful moment, the blissful euphoria before an incredible shared orgasm. The height of the moment you don't want to end, but you know must.

"Fuuucck," I draw out with a ragged breath. I'm so close, as I know you are, yet I don't want this to end. Your nails dig into my back and I bite at your neck.. You're right, I do need this. I need you, all the time just you, my wonderful maple.

"Aaahh... coming!" You wail to the heavens and I feel it. Your body tightening, your womb preparing itself as your pussy drools. Your engorged lips practically sucking my cock in with every thrust, then dragging on it as I pull out again.

"I'm coming Rennia!" I shout, pounding you faster yet. "Where do you want it baby?"

"My chest... cum on my chest!" You gasp, though your legs squeezing at my ass seem to have a different target area for my cum.

With a roar I pull out of you and grab you by your calves, holding your legs almost to your chest. You grab your own ankles, holding your legs apart as i madly stroke my throbbing cock. Rope after rope of hot white passion suddenly erupts from my length, spattering on your chest. One rope lands on your tummy, another over one erect nipple, and a third nearly reaching your neck. I'm shaking from my climax, my legs feel like jelly as i watch your legs slowly fall to either side of me. You moan softly and rub my cum into your skin, licking your lips sultrily. The smile on your face makes you look that much more incredible.

"Next time lover," you whisper, errantly rubbing your nipple with cum soaked fingers. "I want this load inside me."

"Anything for you Rennia," I gasp. "Anytime. Anywhere."

And I know you'll be one to hold me to that. I lean over you and kiss you, the blissful aftermath of our lovemaking still heavy in the air. Our sweaty bodies entwine, legs and arms tangled together.

**  
>Finish.<strong>

**Did you pick up where the POV's Changed? Kgood. :p I really hope you all enjoyed it, and make sure that you go check out his stories as well. Amazing amazing writer. BTW, in case you were wondering, no those are not our real names. But I am Canadian, and he is American. (; Love you all so much.**


End file.
